What Women Want
by jempa1112
Summary: Sam told him not to touch the cursed object, but since when did Dean ever listen to what he had to say? And why is he able to hear those sexy but admittedly true thoughts? Just a random short story inspired by a movie. Set in Season 3, but doesn't affect main plot. No Wincest sorry . Rated M only because of a hint of adult situation and bad language. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, this is a bit random. But my head always thinks of these really weird things. I've never even seen the movie this is based on, but it serves as inspiration. Anyway, it's set during season 3 but it doesn't really play a role in the plot. It's also just a short story, probably just a few chapters. BTW this isn't wincest or any other slash, so sorry if you are dissapointed. **

***Disclaimer***

**I own nothing of Supernatural, unfortunately. And any other references made. **

'Y'know I told you not to touch the necklace, but you just had to.' Sam roared at Dean as they entered the motel room. Dean took his coat off and threw it on top of the nearby bed, before reaching into the fridge for a beer.

'Yeah but this is me. Since when do I ever listen to you,' He smirked as he took a gulp of the cold liquid.

'Dean this isn't funny. Who knows what the hell is gonna happen to you?' Sam was now at his full height trying to intimidate his brother who, like the sometimes idiot he was, had potentially made himself a target. Again.

They had been investigating a number of deaths that were seemingly unrelated until they had arrived in town and figured out the connection. Each victim had once been in possession of a heavy Gold chain locket before their deaths. All were men, and many friends and family of each recalled their slightly erratic behavior. Behavior that included talking to themselves and, more often that not following random women and sending bewildered expressions their way.

It may have sounded funny, but the fact remained that these men were dead and it was up to the brothers to put an end to it. Although to be fair, it was a bit weird for their standards.

After much digging, they eventually found the locket but Dean being Dean touched it full on, explicably when Sam said not to. Of course the next option would be to burn the necklace, but that would have been too easy. For no matter what they did, they couldn't destroy it. If Sam didn't know better, he would think it was a secret location for Voldemort's soul. Not that he read Harry Potter, or watched the movies *ahem*.

So now they had to not only figure out how to get rid of the cursed object, but also try and prevent Dean from wandering off and heading into cuckoo land. Thinking about it, they still had no idea of why the men behaved the way they did, or rather what they had seen. There was a possibility that they had seen illusions, but until Dean acted the same, he couldn't be sure.

As he looked at him, Dean merely shrugged but Sam wasn't stupid; he knew why he was acting the way he was. His deadline was soon coming up and the way his brother saw it, he could do anything. Why waste time being careful when he was gonna be dead in a matter of weeks. He was being reckless, and to be honest Sam was sick of it. It seemed he was the only one who actually wanted to get him out of the deal. 'I'm not stupid Dean.'

'Never said you were, Sammy.' Dean was now sitting on his bed, back to the headboard.

'It's because of the deal, isn't it? You think that you can just run around risking your life before its even due?'

'That's the idea Sam...'

'No it's not Dean!' Sam cut across his words. He took a deep breath before his next words. 'Ok, you're acting like we've no time, but we do Dean. I mean, it may be short, but it's still there.'

'Sammy…' Once again Sam cut him off.

'No Dean, you're my brother, and I'm not gonna stop till I get you outta this. With or without your help.'

The older brother looked up and stared at his face. He was scared, not that he would ever admit it; that was weakness. And he couldn't afford to show that, especially in front of Sam. He needed to keep going with the pretence that everything was okay, and they were going to get through it. Sam sure as hell saw through that though and Dean knew it. Just as long as they didn't speak it out loud, then they could keep going.

'Well whatever. What are we goin' to do 'bout this necklace?' Sam made a face at this; half because of the change of subject and the other because he actually was at a loss of what to do.

'Research, probably. Course if you had listened to me at the start, we wouldn't be in this mess.'

Dean's head fell to the pillow as he finished the last of his beer. God he hated research, he just couldn't be bothered tonight. Maybe he could sneak out without Sam noticing, head to a local bar. Although he didn't have a legitmate excuse, there was no need to tell his brother that. He smirked at this.

'Well, I'm outta here.' He jumped up from the bed, once again putting his jacket back on again. Sam looked up so fast Dean would have sworn his head would have flown off.

'Er, scuse me, but you're the one who got us into this so you're gonna stay here and help me.'

'But Sammy…' Dean whined, yeah he wasn't too old to do that.

'No Dean, sit down and look though dad's journal. See if there's anything there.' Sam gave him a stern look like a parent to its child. Grumbling, also like a child, Dean through himself onto a nearby seat with the journal in hand.

A few minutes later Sam's head looked up from the laptop screen and glared at his brother. During that time he had decided to make the most ridiculous of noises and popping sounds, deliberately trying to agitate Sam. At one point he was sure that he was humming the theme tune to .

'_Because his brother sooooo didn't watch that' _He thought sarcastically.

Anyway, he didn't want to admit it, but it was definitely working. There was no way he would be able to concentrate and after a few more moments he finally blew.

'For Gods sake Dean, just go!'

Dean obviously had a master plan as he smirked, which turned into a giggle, yeah a giggle, and ran out the door.

Sam sighed and got back to his work. Sometimes his brother was too much to deal with.

**Erm, so short but I'm nearly finished the next one. It's not a serious fic, just a weird and (hopefully funny on) Hope you like it :- ) **

**Oh and I just wanted to say that for UK fans, SPN will be on in early August on LivingTV -_-**


	2. Chapter 2

_'God he's so fucking sexy.'_

Dean's head abruptly turned from side to side as he was certain he heard a woman's voice, quite close to him.

_'Oh my god, look at his tight ass'_

This time he was utterly convinced it had been the young blonde at the table who had shouted the vulgar comments. His forehead crinkled as a frown set upon his face; although the things she had said were basically true, ahem, why would she shout them across the bar. Was she one of those highly confident women who knew what they wanted?

As his eyes landed on her face and connected with her own, the young woman blushed profusely and dipped her head down. Dean was now even more confused, she could practically dirty talk to him in front of others but couldn't look at him?

_'Shit he saw me. Jesus I hope he didn't notice.'_

Okay he was now officially freaked out, his hazel eyes widening. He heard her talking but her lips weren't moving! Maybe she was one of those talking puppet people but even then it didn't feel right. Looking down at his beer, Dean began to think maybe he had drank too much though it wouldn't be a first. Sam had, of course, been right; ever since the deal had been made he had been treating his body as a temporary abode, as pretty soon it would be buried six feet under. Although not literally as he was going to make sure Sam gave him a hunters burial, much less for the prestigiousness but more so to prevent it being inhabited by a demon.

But he wasn't going to say a word of this to his brother until the time was right, probably before the hounds came for him. Dean was under no illusion, he knew it was becoming less likely they were going to find a way out but until then he would go along with Sam.

Back in the present he noticed again that another girl was looking at him, this time slightly older than the previous blonde. He wondered if the same thing would happen and lo and behold it did.

_'Wow, hot dude at 2 o'clock. 'Kay Ashley, act cool. I wonder if he's willing...'_

Dean's eyebrows rose up as he listened to her, half of him greatly liking where her inner monologue was heading, the other highly freaked out. Wait! That was it, her inner monologue. That must have been why the men were behaving erratically, clearly they had heard other women's thoughts. Dammit Sam was right, it had to be the locket.

He suddenly stopped in his thoughts; if he heard other women what about guys. He shuddered at that, he did not want to hear what other dudes were thinking.

Ashley, who had now edged a little closer, continued her internal musings of the sex god next to her. Hey, her words not his.

_'I wonder what he tastes like...'_

Choking on the sip of beer he had taken, Dean then decided if she was willing and wanting, then hell he was too. He could enlist the help of Sam later to figure out how they were gonna get out of his current situation because although hearing sexy thoughts from sexy women were, well sexy and a turn on, he was well aware that the victims had died 3 days after developing their erratic behaviour.

Turning to Ashley he gave her his patented smirk and knew she was hooked. Yep, he most definitely wasn't heading back to the motel tonight.

* * *

Pleasure, huge amounts of electrifying pleasure were all Dean could feel at that moment. Ashley lay on top of him feeling the effects as well, but not as strong as him. Not only did he like receiving pleasure but he loved giving it too. The whole reading women's minds definitely had their pros, his current position proved that. No pun intended.

Throughout their sexual encounter, he could see and hear how much she enjoyed it. When he touched her in a certain place he heard Ashley not just out loud but also sighing and murmuring nonsensical words inside her head. It was clear she was enjoying it just as much as him and that inflated his ego to no ends.

She rolled of him, sweaty but sated and her thoughts had calmed down enough for him to interpret them.

_'Fuck, he's so good... the best ever... want more...maybe he's up for more.'_

The second time that night his eyes widened with shock from both her words and the fact her hand had just slid down there...

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. Just a short update until the next one. **


	3. Chapter 3

Whistling a random made up tune, Dean made his way into the motel room not caring if Sam was awake. Although he had to contend with the fact that he was now hearing women's thoughts exactly like that Gibson movie before he went mental, and also had less than 36 hours to prevent himself from dying, he was on a high after his night with Ashley.

After a few more rounds they had finally called it a night, with Dean leaving 4o minutes earlier. Ashley herself was a nice girl but after her thoughts took a 'long term direction', he felt it was time to hightail it outta there.

Walking into the room he noticed Sam's bed was empty with no sign of his brother in the room. Calling his name, he determined he wasn't in the bathroom either, though he didn't feel too worried as he was probably out getting breakfast. Dean would have liked to lie down and get a few more hours kip but knew there was no chance as he had to help Sam and make up for abandoning him the previous night.

Still it wouldn't be too much to close his eyes till his brother arrived which would probably be a few minutes.

Not so long after, Sam entered the room and saw his brother lying flat out on the bed stretched out. He knew he wasn't fully sleeping as his foot was jiggling back and forth, probably an attempt to prevent him from doing so.

Sam also knew that he was riding on a high, a high that he got after certain... activities. He grimaced at this, not wanting to concern himself with his brothers sex life. Ok, now he was just torturing himself. Bad Sam.

'I see you finally decided your life was important.' He stated, a tiny bit scathingly.

'Yeah, well, I felt bad for dumping you like that. Although you were pissing me of a bit.' Dean answered back opening his eyes and squinting at him before heaving himself upright. 'Anyway, we should get started. Breakfast?'

Sam rolled his eyes, trust his brother to only be concerned about food. Luckily he had a feeling Dean would have returned and had got him his usual fat ridden, heart attack inducing favourites. He handed it over and proceeded to tackle into his own, more healthier, breakfast.

'Er, dude, there's something I should tell you. Something that happened last night.' Dean started off, a tiny bit apprehensive.

'Eugh, Stop Dean. Right there. I don't wanna hear anything about your sexual escapades.' Once again Sam grimaced, with a hint of a blush.

Dean glared at him, 'Actually it isn't anything to do with that. Although it did lead to an awesome night.' He stared into the distance, day dreaming about Ashley.

Sam reached over the bed and clicked his fingers in front of Dean's face.

'Dean, seriously?'

The man in question shook himself and prepared to tell him the consequences of his actions the previous day.

'So you mean to tell me that as a result of touching the necklace, while I specifically told you not to, you are now able to read the minds of women?'

When Sam said it out loud, it did seem pretty far out even for them, but it was the God's honest truth. Dean nodded his head while finishing the remainder of his food.

Sam looked gobsmacked, 'Are you serious. You sure you didn't bang your head last night. Maybe Ashley slipped you a little something.'

'Dude, number one she wouldn't have had to slip me anything, look at me. And number two, yeah i'm serious. Sam this whole thing is freakin' me out a little. What if I start to hear dude's voices. I don't wanna hear that!'

As he continued talking, Dean's voice got louder and Sam could indeed see that he was telling the truth. But reading women's minds?

'But why Dean? I mean that's the plot of a movie. And how the Hell does it cause men to die?'

'I dunno, but it's like you said, we have to fix this. I don't wanna die yet.' With that sentence, Sam realised that was as close as he was gonna get to understand his brothers feelings about his upcoming deal expiration date.

Sam sighed, 'Alright then, better get started. Now, after you left last night I did some research on the necklace. Turns out it originated from Salem and it may have belonged to a woman named Alice McKinley.'

Walking over to leave his empty wrappers in the trash, Dean leant against the table top. 'Whoa Salem, isn't that where all the witches lived?'

Sam nodded, 'Exactly. Although y'know not all of them were witches. Actually, if you wanna be more specific, none of them were. Back in those days witch hunts were a regular thing. Hundreds of women were put to death if they were even the slightest accused. '

'Huh. So what has this got to do with the necklace?' Dean asked,

'Turning his laptop around, Sam showed the screen to his brother. 'I'm thinking Alice was an actual honest to God witch. According to witnesses, she was seen with a, and I quote, _small doll like object that had tiny, silver pins pressing out of it_.'

'Voodoo,' Dean interjected.

'My guess too. So they arrested and questioned her. I'm actually surprised at that. Normally they didn't get a fair trial, more like we found you, now you die.' Sam stated.

Dean pulled a beer from the fridge. 'Yeah but didn't they have that whole thing where they stripped you and looked for any Devil given marks?'

'Absolutely, but it seems Alice wasn't given this. Course it made her angry, any other potential witch was given a chance to prove themselves but she was condemned from the start.' Sam stared at the screen looking for more info.

'Any reason why?'

'Not that I can see, well apart from the whole voodoo witness thing. _Wait.' _Sam topped scrolling on the webpage he was on. 'So, we know the necklace belonged to Alice and I think I know why it causes people to die.'

Dean moved quickly towards his brother, sitting in the chair beside him. Sam pointed towards the screen and started summarising what was written.

'Basically, Alice was having an affair with a local blacksmith, who was 'happily married'.

Dean smirked, 'What a sleazeball! Probably the only sense of entertainment they could get back then,'

Sam turned his head slowly towards his brother and glared at him, 'Seriously?'

Dean's smirk faltered.

Sam rolled his eyes, 'Anyway, the blacksmith, Todd Anderson, decided to put an end to it. 'He couldn't face lying to his wife any longer...He loved her more than anything...and so on. Alice didn't take it to well, so she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.'

'And did this medicine involve creating a voodoo doll and sticking him a heart attack?' Dean questioned.

'Yep. But get this. There were rumours that she did more than that.'

'Really? What she do, stick posters over the town 'This man has herpes'?' Once again Sam glared at his brother. This time Dean just full on smiled at him, in a condescending way.

'No, rumour has it just before she killed him, she took a necklace that he bought her and placed a curse on it. And wouldn't you know, it's exactly the same as the one in your bag.' Sam looked up from the laptop and faced his brother. 'The curse works by giving the man in question a taste of his own medicine.'

A confused look appeared on Dean's face, 'How's that?'

'Well all the guys that have died, including you, were...and how can I put it politely? Man-whores. So because of this, the locket allows men to hear the thoughts of women, saying that they enjoy them so much, and then it starts to get unbearable. I guess the victims kill themselves to get away from it.'

'Yeah, it's sometimes unbearable even when they are talking.' Dean laughed. 'So, how do we break it?'

'Now that, I dunno yet but we can do some more research. And if we find nothing, there's always plan b.' Sam said.

'Plan b? Didn't know we had one.'

'Unless we find how to break it then we'll have to use it.' Sam lifted his laptop up from the table and moved onto his bed to make himself more comfortable.

Dean sat for a few seconds thinking things over. They now had just under 35 hours to break his curse or else he would end up six feet under, 4 months before his actual death date. 'Wait what is plan b?'

'Use every weapon we got.'

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I was very busy over the past summer with forms to fill in etc for college and what not. I promise I'll update My Baby Girl. Just trying to get the words to come to me. I've concluded that I hate writing episode chapters.**


End file.
